City of Frihetmärk
The City of Frihetmärk is the capital of New Frihetmärk . It has a very rich history and is possibly one of the oldest cities in Caerundal that is still in use to this day. The city is an immense combination of different architectual styles that create a layout like none other. Although there are no defined districts the nicer more expensive houses tend to be closer to the lakefront, and poorer houses are located backwards towards the mountain. Exceptions to this rule include areas around the capital building are often nicer, houses near the industrial port tend to be poorer, and houses up the side of hills with good views of the city tend to be nicer. History The city was origionally founded under the name Kormark by the Galtarian Empire in the solus 5307 BET. The city's center was located on the island of Iskel'Lar'Julom with a large bridge extending onto the mainland where the farming was done. Over time this city became a haven for the upper classes of the Galtarian Empire, as the Governors tended to be much more lax here. Some of the most incredible Galtarian Architecture held its place in the City of Frihetmärk. On the solus 4840 BET the peoples of Kormark declared independence and became the civilization of Ancient Frihetmärk in the Six Day Siege . Qutie soon after they renamed the city to the City of Frihetmärk. Being the only city in the new country, Frihetmärk became the captial of Ancient Frihetmärk. At this point the Galtarian Colors (Anything representing the Galtarian Empire. Flags, crests, etc.. The actual Galtarian Colors where Sky blue and Gold) were torn and burned on the streets. They were replaced with newly created Frihetmärkan Colors (White, red and blue) which decorated eveything throughout the city. To this day the colors of Frihetmärk are a major part of the city and signify the freedom and prosperity that Frihetmärk gives its people. During the Bad Blood War between the soli 3416 and 3406 BET, the City of Frihetmärk increased its security and military capacity tenfold. On the banks of Lake Julom a great fort was built, guarding the bridge onto the mainland. Outside that an even greater wall stretched around the farms on the countryside around Frihetmärk, portecting the city's food supplies. The wall was patrolled all hours of the day with sleeping quarters on the wall so that a rather large military force could be held at the wall for vast amounts of time if need be. After 1672 BET, Ancient Frihetmärk used its newfound wealth from the gold mines to create impressive works of art and general improvements to the city. Up until the End Times the City of Frihetmärk became a center for culture and mastery of the arts. Around this time the city grew in both size and population extremely quickly, making it one of the largest cities before the End Times to have ever existed. On 21 AET the Skrinair breach the walls of Frihetmärk, but due to their military strength and technological advancements they were able to fend off the Skrinair with suprisingly few casualties. The city became a fortress during the end times, harboring refugees from all across the south behind Frihetmärkan walls. On the solus 1032 AET the Cobalt Order managed to banish all of the Skrinair to the end. This was cause for a great celebration. Parties went on every day for an entire year. With the city packed to the brim with refugees there was not one house that was not filled to the brim with extremely happy people during these times. While many Frihetmärkans began the search for other peoples that survived the End Times, in the City things began to become normal again with grand statues being built for the heroes of the end times along with various other pieces of creative architecture. On 1555 AET the grey plague reaches the City of Frihetmärk, causing mass death because of the amount of people in the city. The contagion spread like a wildfire in a dry forest in mid-summer. Tens of thousands died. The top researchers of Frihetmärk along with those all around the world worked to find a cure, but people just kept dieing. In the mass panic dead were left on the streets, and people left the city en mass. Many of the creative architectual pieces from Frihetmärkan history were destroyed, along with the majority of the city. By 1700 AET the government of Ancient Frihetmärk had collapsed and the once great city of Frihetmärk was left in semi-ruins, with large portions of the city feeling like a ghost town. Less than five hundred people lived in the city that was once the host to over seventy thousand. On 3570 AET, more than two thousand years after the government of Ancient Frihetmärk collapsed, Brajer Eiren and several thousand of the people who lived amongst the ruins of the City of Frihetmärk created the government of New Frihetmärk . The Eiren bloodline became the new Monarchy and much of the old government was revived (the council and governor). It this point New Frihetmärk only stretched its borders to a wheat field on the banks of the lake, but that would soon change. The capital building of New Frihetmärk was built on the mainland along with the rest of New Frihetmärk. The island was later designated as a national park to preserve the culture of Ancient Frihetmärk. On the solus 3700 AET the Hydrolic Age began with the invention of the aquaduct. With the technologies that this new age brought Frihetmärk once again became a great city. Aquaducts were built all over the city coming from the great mountain to the south, artificial canals were built through the city for easy transport, and later hydrolic pressure proved to be incredibly useful in a variety of material production. From 4240 to 4284 AET the City of Frihetmärk underwent a reconstruction to better suit the technologies of the Hydrolic Age. This included a re-imagining of many sectors of the city including a new port dedicaded to the manufacturing portion of the city, better ways of delivering water city-wide, and upgraded structures for better support systems. These additions helped make the City what it is today; a prosperous and unique haven for technological and cultural advancement. On the Solus 5254 AET the first of the many sport stadiums in Frihetmärk is built. Sports become a very intricate portion of New Frihetmärkan culture that exists in a cult-like fashion even today. Sports are often played in-country, but some international games have been played before aswell. On the solus 5960 the Frihetmärkan economy crashes due to lack of income from gold. This causes a major crisis for the City of Frihetmärk as large portions of the city have a high economic requirement to run. In the last thirty soli the government has been slowly shutting down various constructs in the city, hoping that the economy will recover before any major damage is done. This includes the shutdown of the hydrolic high-speed underground railcarts, freezing various construction projects, slimming down on the number of major sporting events and many other things. It is the hope of the Frihetmärkan government that the economy will recover by means of the manufacturing industry.